Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA
Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 (遊ぶ。暮らす。育てる。SATOYAMA&SATOUMIへ行こう2016) is the seventh major SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement event featuring various acts under . It took place on March 19 and 20, 2016 at Pacifico Yokohama.さとやまくん on Twitter. 2015-11-23. The main stage events were livestreamed via YouTube. The event coincided with Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016. Featured Members ;Hello! Project *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '16 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi **24th Gen: Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro ;UP-FRONT GROUP Acts & Staff *Morning Musume OG **1st Gen: Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina * ** ** * * *Horiuchi Takao * ** ** *Kikkawa Yuu *LoVendoЯ **Tanaka Reina ** ** ** * ( ) * Matsubara Takeshi *Nakajima Takui * *Shinoda Junko *Shotaro *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami ;Mascots & Characters *Kumamon (Kumamoto Prefecture mascot) *Chacha Oukoku no Oujichama (Uji City mascot) *Burikatsu-kun (Niigata Prefecture mascot) *Hello Kitty *Minbee (Kitakata City mascot) *Momochi (Okayama Prefecture mascot) *Takeda Hishimaru (Yamanishi Prefecture mascot) *Gunma-chan (Gunma Prefecture mascot) *Arai Gunma-chan (Arai Manami as the unofficial Gunma Prefecture mascot) *Satoyama-kun (SATOYAMA movement mascot) Event Stage Schedule :*Note: Italicized event titles are PR events. March 19 March 20 PR Stage Schedule | valign="top" | March 20 |} Gallery SATOYAMAeIkou2016-Cute.jpg|℃-ute SATOYAMAeIkou2016-MM16.jpg|Morning Musume '16 SATOYAMAeIkou2016-ANGERME.jpg|ANGERME SATOYAMAeIkou2016-JuiceJuice.jpg|Juice=Juice SATOYAMAeIkou2016-Kobushi.jpg|Kobushi Factory SATOYAMAeIkou2016-CountryGirls.jpg|Country Girls SATOYAMAeIkou2016-Tsubaki.jpg|Tsubaki Factory SATOYAMAeIkou2016-YasudaKei.jpg|Yasuda Kei SATOYAMAeIkou2016-YaguchiMari.jpg|Yaguchi Mari SATOYAMAeIkou2016-IshikawaRika.jpg|Ishikawa Rika SATOYAMAeIkou2016-YoshizawaHitomi.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi SATOYAMAeIkou2016-TsujiNozomi.jpg|Tsuji Nozomi SATOYAMAeIkou2016-TakahashiAi.jpg|Takahashi Ai SATOYAMAeIkou2016-FujimotoMiki.jpg|Fujimoto Miki SATOYAMAeIkou2016-KusumiKoharu.jpg|Kusumi Koharu SATOYAMAeIkou2016-NatsuyakiMiyabi.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi SATOYAMAeIkou2016-SekineAzusa.jpg|Sekine Azusa SATOYAMAeIkou2016-Makoto.jpg|Makoto SATOYAMAeIkou2016-KumaiYurina.jpg|Kumai Yurina SATOYAMAeIkou2016-IidaYaguchiYasuda.jpg|Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei SATOYAMAeIkou2016-NatsuyakiSudoKumai.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina SATOYAMAeIkou2016-HelloKitty.jpg|Hello Kitty SATOYAMAeIkou2016-KumamonKamikokuryo.jpg|Kumamon, Kamikokuryo Moe Notes # On March 17, it was announced that ANGERME member Aikawa Maho would not be able to participate in Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 and Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 due to the flu."アンジュルム 相川茉穂に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-03-17. References External Links *Hello! Project Official Announcement *SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement Event Page Category:2016 Events Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:C-ute Events In Category:9th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In Category:12th Generation Events In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Events In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Events In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Events In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:Juice=Juice Events In Category:Country Girls Events ln Category:Kobushi Factory Events In Category:Tsubaki Factory Events In Category:1st Generation Events In Category:2nd Generation Events In Category:4th Generation Events In Category:5th Generation Events In Category:6th Generation Events In Category:7th Generation Events In